oretycoon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mid-August Update
Description The Mid-August Update '''was a small update released on August 12, 2019. Contents Added Content *INTRODUCING THE ALL NEW ORE TYCOON 2 STARTER PACK! **Purchase the OT2 Starter Pack and get +10,000 Tycoon Bux, +$50,000, AND THE EXCLUSIVE Booster Scooter item, all for a price of R$249! *THE BROADCAST SYSTEM IS NOW BACK ONLINE! **New restrictions have been added in the Broadcast system, including having 6 hours+ of total playtime, leveling up at least once, having been in Roblox for 15 days, and having 12 achievements! You can bypass these by being a Supporter. **Oh, and did we mention that you can continue broadcasting for the same price? **You can now also disable Broadcasts! Take note that if you disable Broadcasts, you cannot send one. * ORE TYCOON 2 IS FEATURED ON THE RTHRO SORT! *NEW SUPPORTER & SUPER SUPPORTER INCENTIVES! **Spend 1,500 Robux in Ore Tycoon 2 and get a Supporter Chat Tag and the ability to Broadcast without having to fulfill the previous requirements! **Spend 15,000 Robux and get the SUPER SUPPORTER Chat tag! **More perks will be added in the future! *Added six new achievements! **Access Denied **Come In, We’re Open **Joytime **Power Wielder **Popular Oofspot **How It Feels To Chew Bloxgum Bug Fixes/Improvements *Plant Train should no longer face where you face when you sit on a seat alone *Fixed a theoretical issue with saving data *Errors from saving data will now get logged by the internal error logger for us to review. *Fixed Broadcaster achievement still being considered as a Gold tier *Fixed Tycoon Master Mini Updates '''AFTER the main update *190812a **Fixed Starter Pack timer incorrectly showing the minutes as “00” always **Fixed issue where trying to leave the game through the Esc Menu, pressing Esc, or doing anything with gamepad causes you to be prompted to buy the Starter Pack. *190812b and 190812c **Fixed issue where purchasing the 2019 Fake Bag Launcher pass, in-game or web with Robux, does not give the item. **Mythical Unboxing will no longer be broadcasted throughout all servers. xMythical unboxings will still be broadcasted. You will still receive Mythical Unboxing messages until all old servers close, though. *190813a **Fixed critical bug where purchases fail when you accumulate 1,500 Robux spending **Fixed an error on checking owned game passes **Potentially fixed an issue with checking achievements *190818a **Updated the DataStore2 module used in-game to latest version (v1.1.5) **Added Autosaving feature! This is to prevent players from losing hours of data when Roblox experiences an outage and restarts all their servers. Game autosaves every 5 minutes (may change depending on feedback/issues) and will retry again in 10 minutes if it fails. **Capped Crate spawning rate to prevent too much or too little crates from spawning on 200Player Tests **Dev Note: I know that Autosaving is a really needed feature, and I’m sorry that this has only been added now (we had to stress-test the system first since autosaving may cause data to save slowly when servers restart)! Despite the importance of the feature, we won’t be restarting any servers since the current datastore saving on them does not have autosave and restarting servers may cause them to lost data. 25 Million Visits Update ''Main Article: 25M Visits '' Full patch notes https://devforum.roblox.com/t/ore-tycoon-2-mid-august-update-patch-notes/328268 Starter Pack The Starter Pack was added for new players to get a small boost for their tycoon. It costs 249 robux. Contents *The Booster Scooter *10k Tycoon Bux *50k Cash Trivia *This is the first event where OT2 was on the RThro sort. Category:Updates